A household appliance, such as a clothes washer, generally includes a door that covers an opening for accessing the interior of the appliance. Such clothes washers commonly include a housing, a rotating drum disposed within the housing, and a driver device for driving the rotating drum. In operation, the door of the appliance is opened and clothes or laundry are inserted into the washer through the opening and placed in the rotating drum and the door is then closed.
Front-load clothes washers, which have a door positioned on the front of the appliance, have become increasingly popular in recent years for household use. Such front-load washers commonly include glass or see-through portions in the door to allow an operator to monitor or inspect the laundry while it is in the rotating drum.
The door commonly includes a glass bowl that permits the user to view or inspect inside the washing machine. The conventional glass bowl commonly includes a base portion for securing the glass bowl to the door and a bowl portion extending into the interior of the drum of the washer when the door is in the closed position. In the conventional devices, the bowl portion commonly includes a single inclined face for guiding clothes toward the drum during operation.
In the conventional washer, water or washing liquid commonly is supplied to the washing compartment from a location over the top of the bowl portion of the glass bowl. During filling of the drum with water or washing fluid, the water or washing fluid flows over the inclined face of the bowl portion as well as over and around the sidewall of the bowl portion and into the drum, which can result in uneven flow of the water or washing fluid into the drum. Such uneven flow over and around the sidewall of the glass bowl also may cause stagnant areas of flow, or areas of reduced velocity, particularly around the underside of the glass bowl. In this manner, some of the water or washing fluid may not be immediately introduced to the clothes in the drum.